


IN A DREAM

by cuicuishark



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuicuishark/pseuds/cuicuishark
Summary: 现代paro烂俗梗，虚假的破镜重圆非常ooc并且有部分私设，感到不适请自行退出
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	IN A DREAM

“Guess I even forgive you, for you not wanting to leave;  
Put my shoes on and run away, you still show up in a dream.”

“你至于吗。”爱梅特赛尔克听到自己说。  
高个儿男人在圆桌旁抱着胳膊微调优雅的二郎腿，心里埋冤自己语气像个怨妇，实在有损个人形象。  
蓝眼睛的青年站在一边，不安地用手抹了抹黑色围裙：“您是说我？”他刚刚收拾好窗边腻歪一下午的情侣续了得有十次杯的那张桌子，手上的奶泡在指间黏黏糊糊，让人很不舒服。  
爱梅特赛尔克不接话。装，他狠狠地想，眼底燃烧着所有人与前任男友重逢后必然出现的怨恨，你接着装。光很识相地看出了面前这位客人差到极点的心情，他默默在心里梳理一遍本学期以及上学期得罪过的教授同学以及咖啡店难缠的顾客，并没有任何关于面前这位有些骚包的客人的印象。  
“请问本店的服务有让您感到不满的地方吗？”既然不是有过节的人，那么根据他的专业素养，装傻是最好的选择。也许我对你个人有些意见，爱梅特赛尔克面无表情地回答，如果你要继续装作不认识我的话。  
光愣了，他想自己虽然上学翘课打工偶尔迟到早退，倒也不至于做出什么让人专门一路追来深仇大恨地瞪他一下午的事。他小心翼翼地提出一种可能：“抱歉，我以前借过您的钱没还吗？”眉头皱成马里亚纳海沟的男人从嘴角挤出声嗤笑，八成是被这火上浇油的提问气成了这样。  
“背后红色对称图形纹身，覆盖胸椎往下约三节，小腹上大约十厘米的伤疤，左侧大腿根部有胎记。”爱梅特赛尔克满意地看着眼前的年轻人从被客人刁难的困扰表情变成满脸通红的羞耻震惊，“你觉得我们是什么关系？”  
光求助地看向角落里看热闹不嫌事大的雅休特拉，可惜求助信号没有得到及时回应。他为难地抿了抿嘴唇，鼓起勇气小声抗议：“就算我没按时还钱，您起码也不应该直接强迫一个学生做这种事——”  
爱梅特赛尔克透支毕生忍耐才没把手里的咖啡杯直接倒扣在光头上，他有种破口大骂的冲动，但显然多年的修养不允许这样的场景发生。在他构思出一句最隐晦恶毒的讽刺前，隔一张桌子旁的雅修特拉终于从特等观众席走了出来：“不好意思，我们员工都是口无遮拦的年轻人。”  
她走上前不着痕迹地把光拦在身后：“这孩子是不久前被我们捡回来的。”猫魅明明比光大不了几岁，语气却像领回来个不谙世事的小男孩。光在旁边不明就里，他只记得自己去另一座陌生城市完全是凭头脑发热和心血来潮，带的东西连行李箱都没装满。年轻人出门不带心眼，还没出车站就冒出个陌生男人热心为他介绍住处，他傻呵呵地乖乖跟着去了，喝了陌生人递来的水，还坐上他的车，所有出行错误行为都被他演示完一遍。后面的事情光自己都毫无印象，是琳说发现他时正在街角神智不清地被两个可疑的男人架着走。莽撞的后果通常都并不乐观，如果不是桑克瑞德碰巧带琳出门采购时绕了个弯买蛋卷冰激凌，指不定现在自己会在哪个荒郊野岭当孤魂野鬼。  
爱梅特赛尔克对“捡”这个动词非常不满，自己家的傻小子怎么能被别人当成了野的。光热爱旅行，而他不喜欢爱人成天想着怎么离开自己生活的地方，于是两人之间的矛盾终于爆发在他得到交换并还有转学机会的时间。被养得白白胖胖的小白眼狼不愿意呆在他们的城市，不仅为这种事就和他大吵一架，并且在他准备妥协的前一天晚上就直接收拾行李跑了，最过分的是还留了只臭袜子在他收拾得一尘不染的床底。  
臭袜子被气得冒烟的卧室主人翘着兰花指捏起来扔了，他关了灯躺在整理好的床铺上，本该庆幸晚上终于没人抢被子，却对着另一边空空荡荡的枕头失眠了三天。  
雅修特拉概括能力极强，三言两语说明了前因后果，并基本保证捡来的小伙子除了一点无伤大雅的记忆问题，脑子基本是好使的。他记得自己的名字，来这里干什么，只是碰巧忘了从前和谁在哪里一起生活。爱梅特赛尔克听到车站拐人那段泼了自己半手咖啡还浑然不觉，眯起眼睛盯着光问对面猫魅这真的算脑袋能用？被直接点名批评的家伙不仅没感到羞愧，还在积极为自己辩白抢话，我其实很灵光的。在咖啡厅昏暗的光线中，爱梅特赛尔克对着瓷杯边半块被磨掉漆的花纹悲伤而恍惚地想，这小子指不定是老天专门派来折磨我的。  
光半低着头用余光偷瞄客人难看的脸色有没有丝毫缓和的趋势，开始担忧自己这个月的奖金是否已经在打水漂的边缘试探。于里昂热从店里另一侧书架的缝隙中向这里投来不明意味的目光，桑克瑞德在咖啡机后捂住琳的眼睛，另一只手夸张地放在嘴巴旁边无声且不道德地问道：Daddy issue?  
好吧。光冲那位毫无自觉的老父亲瘪了瘪嘴，对另外大眼瞪小眼的两人说自己要把托盘端去清理，闷头闷脑地冲进后厨。他在水龙头前发了五分钟呆，还真怀疑起自己能干出借钱不还加跑路的缺德事，于是决定推门出去找另一位当事人问清楚。  
窗边的座位空了，还剩半杯明显被嫌弃了的拿铁，下面压着让光原地确认三次金额的小费。雅休特拉又回到她的特等席，自觉坦白刚刚两位大人交换过一些看法，小孩子没必要操心。  
“也许你会再见到他的。”她从泛黄的羊皮书后露出似笑非笑的表情，似乎的确很享受自己的观众角色。

光老实地听进去了这句话除了弦外之音的部分，便把这位找茬的客人划进了一面之缘分类下人傻钱多小分组。他很忙，期中前的项目纷纷濒临死线，报告只草草完成了初稿，愁得走在学校林荫路都没空去看路过高马尾涂裸色唇蜜的姑娘。  
他从阶梯教室后门走进去坐下，往旁边两个座位桌子上放卷边的课本和水杯。阿尔菲诺，光掏出手机专心低头打字，最好叫阿莉塞快点，说不定教授会点名。  
手指在屏幕上快速敲出声音，他盯着26个字母边走神边想等会儿能在课上偷偷写多少字数的报告。嗒嗒嗒嗒，地中海的教授夹着公文皮包低头从前门跨进来，掏出讲义掩着嘴打哈欠。下午的教室里谁都昏昏欲睡，上年纪的讲师随意抬了抬眼皮，突然一个立正向光的方向恭恭敬敬地点头致意。  
可怜的手机从受到惊吓的主人手中滑落到地上，光在满头雾水里还是向讲台方向回了个足够傻的笑容。他低头在地面快速扫视，发现已经有只修长而且非常好心的手替他捡起了手机，于是脱口而出了谢谢。  
“不用。”那个好听却有些傲慢的嗓音补充到，“另外他是在对我打招呼。”  
光还未消散的笑容僵在了脸上，他认出这声音是谁，但很不巧这个拗口的名字从雅休特拉告诉他的时候就左耳进右耳出了。他结结巴巴地说你好，爱梅特，爱梅特——  
“先生。”光认命地垂下头放弃，“您怎么在这里？”“你去问校董会怎么一天到晚那么多事。”爱梅特赛尔克等到个缺半截的名字，本来不错的心情彻底被浇灭，没好气地往椅背上靠。  
光被这回答里可怕的暗示吓得点出去个窗口抖动，他下意识道歉：“不好意思，我没在学校遇见过您，您是什么时候——”  
“昨天。”当事人宽宏大量地摆摆手，看上去丝毫没有觉得自己这个决定在知情者眼中极其诡异。光踌躇用词，“如果是我为您添这么多麻烦真的很抱歉。”“谁说是为了你？”爱梅特赛尔克先生难得嘴巴快过脑子，脸颊肌肉不自然地抽动一下，“令人头疼的巧合罢了。”  
莱韦耶勒尔兄妹从这排另一头挤进自己的座位，哥哥尴尬地举着光皱巴巴的课本插不上话，妹妹毫不客气地抱起胳膊斜眼一瞥：“你哪位啊。”  
光本想趁上课前打探自己从前到底陷入什么孽缘，抬头一看爱梅特赛尔克瞬息万变的脸色只好作罢，好声好气地把左右两只炸药包分开放好。  
可惜好心人不见得能让老天有眼，他被教授随机在点名册抽到回答上节课早忘到银河系外的的口头作业，站着被同学偷笑，坐下还要被旁边蹭课的资深知识分子冷嘲热讽一番。阿莉塞刚刚捂着嘴低声提示未果，看到那个坐另一边肆无忌惮的立刻闷着的肝火直窜上头，咬牙切齿地让他有本事再重复一遍。  
光双手各拉着左右剑拔弩张的两个人，一边接受教授投射来的不满目光，一边在心中无声对泡汤的项目报告流下悔恨的泪水。他实在心中郁结难舒，有种冲动即兴作一首《all the good boys go to hell》。  
下课时爱梅特赛尔克走得倒是利落，光在合上完全没翻页的课本一转头那人就没了踪影。他庆幸麻烦自己学会消失，随即想起今天计划中的报告只字未动，然而等会儿还要回店里打工。  
光和两个未成年大学生挤在地铁车厢里，阿莉塞把同样的问题正过来反过去问了起码十遍：他是什么人？你们认识多久？为什么他要缠着你？  
他被吵到大脑停摆，缓慢地想到阿莉塞问得很有道理，我们是什么关系？  
“我们没有关系。”推开拂晓店门看到那个坐在不知哪里冒出来的真皮沙发上装模作样翻书的人之后，光脱口而出。爱梅特赛尔克本人，只要闭上嘴面无表情地在沙发里做一位安静的美丽学究，他非常愿意店里多些这样养眼的场景。然而他现在只需要尽快完成今天的工作在半夜十二点前赶完报告，并且第二天还要早起上课，人事情多起来时最不喜欢遇见节外生枝的变故，他低头躲开进门那一刻就齐刷刷聚焦在自己身上的所有视线，还只能继续装作没看见。  
店里的翻修像极尽光离开的时间被高效完成，桑克瑞德正在和琳研究架子上一排崭新的手摇磨豆机，有些年头的桌椅都换了新的，以前角落的布艺沙发和上面脏兮兮的靠枕和玩偶都被无情地扔到即将被清理走的垃圾里，他每次写作业时都抱着的毛绒鲨鱼惨兮兮地肚皮朝天被晾在最上面。光突然悲愤交加，决定去找不按套路出牌到处撒钱的老板理论，凭什么，那是他的鲨鱼！  
爱梅特赛尔克的理由十分简单且毫无道理可言：“这里地理位置不错，离学校近，随手投资开发而已。”  
“从学校回来要将近一小时。”  
“那是因为你没车。”  
“附近几个街区都是交通最混乱的地方。”  
“我觉得方便就够了，别吵。”  
光脸皮厚度有限，面对“装都装了你能怎样”的表情选择闭嘴上楼。店面装修直接挂上歇业，员工都自觉地给自己放假去了。他在阁楼自己小房间腰酸背痛地憋了150字，其中80字复制粘贴自维基百科。外面淅淅沥沥在下小雨，墙缝里被带出一股霉味儿，有只蚊子锲而不舍地在人和台灯边上绕着飞。楼下没了动静，他左腿抖完换右腿，还是没能抵住抱鲨鱼写作业的诱惑。  
大厅里只开着角落里的一盏落地灯，旁边是一个安静的人影。那人明显听到了光尝试蹑手蹑脚却还是嘎吱嘎吱地走下了木楼梯，却没有回头。光在另一边的木桌打开屏幕对着闪烁的光标和不远处的背影发呆，头脑里依旧理不出半点思路，又漫无边际地想到在以前他会和我坐在一起，会对我说些什么吗？  
“宗教改革研究，”写作业时愣神最专注，光完全没察觉到爱梅特赛尔克已经绕到自己背后，开始怀疑地读他的标题，“你要写这种东西？”我写不出来。光坦诚回答，但这是能选到最简单的课题了。他闻到六小时前同样萦绕在身边的古龙香水味，意外地对于接下来极有可能到来的讥讽十分平静。  
两人间的沉默结束前他听到一声叹息，你想从哪里开始？爱梅特赛尔克这样问。  
光怎么也没想到自己有一天会和还是没记清全名的爱梅特先生坐在一起，在昏暗到近乎暧昧的灯光里听他讲玫瑰战争，莎士比亚和威尔士人。他记住了唱片机正在循环的维瓦尔第，被垂下的眼睑与睫毛遮挡一半的金色瞳孔，钢笔在粗糙纸张上写下的漂亮字体，和除了亨利八世的所有东西。  
用死线作为第一生产力，在23点59分提交完堪堪完成的作业再抬头时，光身边只剩下五步外还在发亮的灯盏。他枕着胳膊调动仅剩的脑细胞试图理解这若即若离善意的含义，并逐渐发现这无关人的脑容量，在他足够清醒时也难寻到一点思绪。在对付自己不擅长的论文作业时对爱梅特赛尔克提出的每个问题都能得到详尽的回答，而对话内容也仅止于此，他从来不提和光从前发生的事，全部用巧妙或强硬的方式绕过这个话题的苗头。  
光甚至对此感到一点恼怒，爱梅特赛尔特做事总独断专行，现在已经不止进入他生活，而变成其中一部分，毫无商量余地。这些烦恼被阿莉塞林林总总地套出来，她说这种行为听说过类似的，叫做养备胎。  
光脑门直接被贴上耻辱标签，郁闷一整天，晚上休息时只有心情在笔记本上乱涂乱画。线圈本剩下的空白页大部分都被良心讲师爱梅特赛尔克随手划上关键词和树状图，他舍不得撕下来，干脆直接翻到最后一页，结果这里也有以前自己学习时摸鱼的罪证。横格线边缘被贴了随手撕下来的标签贴纸，下面是五颜六色的荧光笔试色，角落里有被反复描过很多次边的涂鸦。  
那是个满脸不高兴的小人，额前刘海以外的头发被涂黑，抱着短短的两条胳膊，下面有光圆滚滚的手写体注释。他盯着毫无印象的几个字母，尝试拼读出来：H、A…  
“哈迪斯。”  
啪。爱梅特赛尔克手里可怜的大部头砸到地上，光第一次在他脸上找到类似慌乱的神情，“你刚刚说什么？”  
光毫无理由地想起亨伯特•亨伯特，他也同样地，却对一个陌生的名字涌出奇妙的冲动，像这三个音节从前已经从自己口中吐出过成千上万遍。嘴唇打开再合拢，剩下两个音节将舌头贴在上颚从唇齿间的缝隙呼出来——  
紧接着他的肩膀被狠狠箍住了。你叫我什么，你想起来了什么？有人急切地问。  
这种感觉很奇怪，出现在笔记本犄角旮旯涂鸦的人自然会有熟悉感，关于这个人的记忆碎片应该填满他生活的每个角落。凌晨的语音留言，冰箱上翘起来的便签，手机相册里自动识别分类的个人tag，或是被独占的一段梦境。而在光的记忆里他总是摸不清看不透的，因为没有人会突然出现在你身边，用所有举动表明不愿离开你。  
“抱歉，我…”光甚至说不出口，他什么也没想起来，只是读出一个不确定是否听过的名字。对这段存在于他人转述片段中的记忆他总觉得存在与否无关紧要，安于现状或许算好事。但面对那双终于亮起来的眼睛，他突然强烈地后悔起来，而同时又感到无力。真实流淌过的时光在脑海一隅总能找到它们存在的踪影，而不该像醒来时就已经消散的梦，抓握不住半点痕迹。  
爱梅特赛尔克——准确地说是哈迪斯，已经从短暂的沉默中得到自己的答案。他的嘴唇动了动，却没说出什么冷嘲热讽，那双金色的眼睛带着可怕的平静注视着光，随后毫不犹豫地随转身的动作移开视线。哈迪斯拿起搭在椅背上的大衣，大步流星地走出门外。  
光只在原地犹豫半拍，追上去推开门时就只看到夜晚空荡的街道。爱梅特赛尔克的消失正如他出现时那样，安静自然到让人觉得理所应当。整装过的咖啡店继续营业，上选修课前要记得占旁边两个座位，敬业转动的胶片中在放独奏的钢琴。哈迪斯对光来说就像钢琴曲，音色迷人旋律优美，但他并不懂得要怎么听。  
光不自觉地向雅休特拉打探多次，只得到部分否定的消息。桌子上亮起的手机屏幕停留在很久没刷新的对话框里，他连开头都不知道怎么问候。也许爱梅特赛尔克先生突然发悟投身工作，连光都不能确定他以前出现是以哪种频率，却突然意识到自己大概早就习惯了他在身边。  
“双子座流星雨就在今晚，”于里昂热的声音突兀地从书架后面传过来，听起来有些闷，“附近有绝佳的观赏地点。”

光没料到哈迪斯回复如此爽快，他料定自己八成有已读不回的结果才按出的发送。落地玻璃外修长身影懒洋洋地斜靠在车上，光手抬到半空又落下，他飞快地在脑中选择寒暄问候用词，身上发热，指尖却冰凉，来回搓了几回总算暖和一些。  
爱梅特赛尔克先生看上去有些憔悴，眉心依然蹙着，两片薄唇紧抿在一起。他抱着手臂看着紧张兮兮的青年推门走出来，愣头愣脑地说嗨。他们所在的街区就在海岸线附近，视野最开阔的只有旁边能登山的小公园，汽车禁止通行。光扫了眼哈迪斯一尘不染的风衣和锃亮的皮鞋，默默否定了徒步方案A，在对方嫌弃的目光中露出对自己灵光一现十分满意的傻笑。  
哈迪斯在夜风中唾弃半小时前心软的自己，路边好奇的小情侣止不住往他们身上扫，穿高定西服的男人以别扭的姿势在自行车后座抬着长腿苦着脸，前面牛仔裤洗得发白的年轻人锲而不舍地在蹬车，喘得像被资产阶级压榨的底层劳动人民。朴实的劳动人民凭铆劲蹬到山顶，回头一看后座资本家的脸色心头顿时凉了一截。  
夜空阴沉，看不清是不是积云遮挡了星星。“我承认确实没看懂你要干什么。”哈迪斯皱着眉拍了拍压得发皱的风衣，丢给光叠得整齐的干净手帕。光此时有些后悔，哪怕他偷偷带一朵蔫巴巴的花也比这时在除了长椅和路灯什么都没有的地方干站着大眼瞪小眼要强。他有很多话说，也有很多忘记的故事想听，却只能盯着和领带花色搭配的手帕发愣。  
哈迪斯在掉漆的长椅上忍受了一句不明不白的开场白后几分钟难堪的沉默，心里的焦躁又扩大数倍，站起身作势要往回走。“你会觉得奇怪吗？”光突然在背后开了口。他没给对方一个反问的机会，哈迪斯转过身时正好望进那双浅蓝色的眼睛里，“喜欢上同样一个人两次，你会觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“别开玩笑了。”哈迪斯脸上的讥讽表情几乎盖不住被受冒犯的愤怒，我们认识多久，你就这么容易被一点甜头收买吗？光没有躲闪他的目光。我不知道，他说。  
“我们可能认识两年，五年，可能生活在一起很久，可能住在市郊，要打理院子的花草，房子里养了猫，可能我经常给你惹麻烦让你生气，或者后来可能是我离家出走了。”说到这里他吐了吐舌头，大概知道自己会做出这种蠢事，“但是可能我总会喜欢上你。”  
这些毫无逻辑头脑发热的话哈迪斯自然有理由不信，甚至完全可以对此感到不屑，他甩手就走和永久拉黑光联系方式的可能性也不会太低。  
“你要说的就这些？”哈迪斯在望远处的城市灯火，昏暗的灯光里看不清他脸上的表情。“什么都没想起来，就这样稀里糊涂地想再告白一次？”  
“我忘了。”光从长椅的另一头蹭过来，“说不定上次不是我说的呢？”  
光听到没忍住的闷笑声，远处稀稀拉拉的人群抬头发出惊叹和尖叫，抬头时流星已经无声息地从天幕划过。他急着叫身边还懒洋洋靠在椅背上的人起来看，却被拖进一个吻。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自标题同名歌曲！是戳希文的新EP  
> 虽然狗血，但想写一个这两个人兜兜转转还是在一起的故事


End file.
